Saving the Dark Angel
by raven612
Summary: Re-Post, fixed some errors in the original. This is a oneshot based on the NCIS: LA episode 9, major spoilers. This oneshot is what I think Gibbs and his team went through after finding out Abby was abducted by a serial killer. Slight Gabby.


**Saving the Dark Angel**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1: **At the Last Second

**Summary: **Oneshot, loosely based on the NCIS: LA episode entitled Random on Purpose. (Major spoilers for Random on Purpose) This is what I think Gibbs and his team went through after learning of Abby being abducted by a serial killer and then I just go from there. Slight Gabby.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from NCIS or NCIS: LA! Also one for myself, I don't really watch NCIS: LA so I will more than likely get those agents and characters all OOC, so I apologize about that now!

**A/N: **Re-post, sorry I missed a few critical errors in my original post so I fixed them and now you have a better version that makes a bit more sense!! So I just had to write this after seeing Tuesday's episode of NCIS: LA where Abby is lured to LA and then abducted by a serial killer. In the episode Vance tells Hetty that Gibbs and his team are on the way, but they never make it to LA and Abby is rescued by Agents Callen and Hanna. But I decided to write a oneshot where Gibbs and his team find out from Vance about Abby's abduction and then it just kind of goes from there.

……………..

Ever since Abby had left the day before for LA Gibbs had had a gnawing sensation in his gut telling him that something was wrong, but Abby called him every once in a while to check in and to generally tell him how cool everything in LA was. Gibbs sighed and looked to his cell phone, he hadn't heard from Abby since the night before when she landed in LA and had gotten checked into her hotel room. She was more than likely working with Callen and Hanna at the moment and so he decided to focus on his work and try not to worry about her.

"Hey boss, you heard from Abby recently? I don't like her being in LA alone."

"She's not alone DiNozzo, she's with fellow NCIS agents…" Gibbs trailed there as he looked up at DiNozzo, all worry washed from his face and replaced with indifference as to hide his feelings from his senior agent.

"I know but-"

"No buts, now get back to work I want this case closed within the hour."

Tony's face fell; obviously he was the only one that cared about Abby. Tony turned on his heel and went to his desk and plopped down in the chair, "How are we supposed to close this case without our suspect?"

"McGee and Ziva are bringing him in," Gibbs clicked a few keys on his keyboard to hide the fact that he wasn't doing anything, instead he was starting at his phone, Abby had promised to call him by noon to let him know she was still doing alright.

"Oh, so did you hear from Abby, did she get in alright?" DiNozzo stacked and re-stacked some folders while he tried to occupy himself.

"She's fine DiNozzo," Gibbs let out in a sigh and threw his pen down onto his desk.

Tony shut-up immediately as he sensed Gibbs starting to get pissed off.

"Hey boss, we've got him in interrogation," McGee announced as he stepped around the corner of the bullpen.

"Case closed in an hour," Gibbs said as he rounded his desk and grabbed his coffee as he went.

McGee turned to Tony with a confused look on his face, "Something wrong?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, I just asked him if he's heard from Abby."

McGee looked perplexed too as he went to his desk and sat down to do his work, "Odd, I haven't heard from her since last night."

Tony slammed his desk drawer shut which caused McGee to jump and Ziva to giggle as she rounded the corner, "Easy McGee," she teased as she went to her desk and threw a folder down on it.

"Did she call you too?" Tony whipped around to face Ziva as he questioned her.

Ziva raised a brow, "Who?"

"Abby, did she call you last night too?"

Ziva looked very thoughtful for a second before she answered, "Yes, she called me while she was in the airport in LA, why, did she not call you?"

Tony crushed the paper in his hand, "No," he said looking annoyed.

Ziva and McGee both smiled.

"Ha ha, so much for being her best friend," Tony mumbled under his breath as he turned back to his task at hand.

Both McGee and Ziva were looking slightly smugger knowing that Abby had called them but not Tony.

It was nearing 2000 when the team began wrapping up their case, it turns out their original suspect wasn't the guy and it took a few more hours to catch their drug smuggler and so closing the case had gone longer than the team had hoped.

"Ah, and I'm done!" Tony exclaimed while making his point by throwing his folder down onto his desk.

Gibbs looked up to his team when a sudden clenching in his gut had him looking towards the stairs leading to MTAC and director Vance was coming down them, his gaze fixed on Gibbs. Gibbs shoved his paperwork to the side and now by this time the rest of his team had noticed Vance coming towards them, purpose clearly evident in his step. Just as Vance reached the elevator Ducky stepped out with his own paperwork.

"Ah, good evening director," he greeted with a friendly smile and nod.

Vance gave him a curt nod.

"Director," Gibbs greeted and stood as Vance rounded the corner to the bullpen, Gibbs' team followed suit, all curious as to why the director had come to them.

"Gibbs, have a seat," Vance directed.

Gibbs fixed him with a stare, "What is it?" his gut was churning and he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Director, what is it? Did something happen…?" Tony trailed; he did not want to think that something might have happened to Abby so he was giving Vance a chance to fill in the blank.

Vance looked each team member in the eye and knew they wouldn't have a seat, "You won't like what I have to say but I just got off the phone with Hetty."

Gibbs already slapped his gun in its holster and pocketed his badge and was throwing on his coat.

"Abby was abducted from a night club, so far no witnesses and no video, she was lured out to LA by this murderer she had dubbed The Phantom."

"Oh dear," Ducky said as he placed his folder on the corner of Gibbs' desk.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone to LA without us," Gibbs had flipped his cell phone open and was making a call while his team geared up.

"What else do you know?" Tony asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"He's a serial killer and they seem positive he will kill her."

"Damnit!" Tony hissed and slammed his palm against his desk. "Did you get us a flight?"

Vance looked at him with a steely gaze.

"Why the hell didn't you get us a flight yet? She could be dead by now!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he flipped his phone shut.

Vance turned towards him knowing who he had called and what he had gotten for his team, "Bring her back."

"We will," Gibbs said and turned on his heel, the rest of his team nearly had to run to keep up with him.

Before Gibbs and his team could get on the elevator Ducky gripped his arm, forcing him to make eye contact, "She's going to be fine, Jethro, just bring her back home."

Gibbs nodded curtly, "We will Duck, we will."

Once in the elevator McGee finally asked the question, "Uh boss, who did you call?"

"FBI, called in a favor and we going to borrow their G-5, we'll get to LA by midday."

"That's not soon enough," Tony barked and slammed his hand against the elevator wall.

Ziva gripped his forearm, "Tony, Abby is a big girl and she is very strong, she will be okay," but even as she said this Ziva wasn't sure she even believed herself.

"Abby can take care of herself," Gibbs said trying to reason with himself as he flipped his phone open again and dialed agent Callen's number this time looking to get more specifics on Abby's abduction. Gibbs' team all watched him intently and tried to hear what Callen was saying on the other end, but all the got were Gibbs' question and nods as Callen talked. After a few minutes and just as the elevator stopped at the parking garage level did Gibbs flip his phone shut.

"What's he know?" Tony asked as they all ran towards the car.

"Not much, just that whoever it is that's abducted her has been planning it and they believe he will kill her at some point."

"How the hell are we going to find her, so far they have nothing that can help us track her down, not surveillance at the club, no witnesses, and they think she's going to be killed?" Tony was growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"We'll get her Tony, Abby is smart, she'll help us." Gibbs said and flew into the driver's seat and not waiting for all the limbs of his agents to be in the car he stomped on the gas pedal and peeled out of the parking garage and right into evening traffic.

……………

A half hour later and Gibbs and his team were at the Manassas airport where the FBI's G-5 was waiting for them, none of the team were speaking at the moment, all lost in their own thoughts and worries.

"Jethro," Fornell greeted as he came around the corner.

"Fornell, what're you doing here?"

"Just came to wish you luck, bring her back safely."

Gibbs was growing more agitated that it seemed he wouldn't bring Abby back safely, "I will Tobias."

Fornell nodded and stepped to the side as Gibbs and Co. passed him and boarded the jet.

"How fast can this thing go?" Tony asked in a stiff voice as he passed Fornell.

"It'll get you to LA faster than a commercial plane Tony, I know you'll find her and bring her home."

Tony gave the agent a firm nod and continued into the jet.

……………

The flight was relatively silent and so when Gibbs' phone began to ring everyone jumped and turned to stare at him. He nodded through the entire conversation and ended the phone call with a curt goodbye.

"What is it boss, is Abby okay?" McGee asked from his seat.

"She's okay, they've managed to figure out where to start looking for suspects. It seems that the killer had been following her blogs under the screen name Mike287, they tracked down who the screen name belonged to and found the real Mike Kingkirk has been in hospice for a while, the killer has been planning this for two months already. They managed to trace the cell phone that a bartender texted to a law firm, Zuggler and Smith. They're going to figure out who the cell phone belonged to."

Tony nodded and began to clench and unclench his fists.

Ziva laid a tentative hand over Tony's fist, "She will be okay Tony; we will find her."

Tony looked to Ziva, his face hard, "How do you know? She's been with this guy for the past 10 hours, who knows what he's done to her and where she is and who he is. I won't believe she's okay until I see her for myself and I get one of her hugs."

Gibbs overheard Tony and felt the same way. He wouldn't be okay until he could wrap Abby in his arms and make sure nothing like this ever happened to her ever again. Abby was the one person on his team that he cared for the most and she was also the one who wasn't supposed to get hurt, but trouble seemed to find her when least expected and Gibbs had always felt that making sure Abby was safe was close to being his number one priority. He set his jaw and looked out the jet window, the sun had risen in the west coast and it was early morning, they had made the trip in almost half the time. He started to grow restless as the jet started to descend. Gibbs made sure his gun was still holstered and stood when the jet landed.

"Let's go," he ordered, though he didn't need to, his team was already standing and waiting for the door to open.

A car was already waiting for them, and already being formerly informed, the driver opened his door for Gibbs and stepped back as the Charger flew from the lot and into the busy LA traffic.

"Are we going to the office?" McGee asked as he gripped the door handle to keep from flying into Ziva's lap as Gibbs sped around a corner.

"We'll look at their evidence and go from there," Gibbs said and slammed on the brakes once he reached the NCIS: LA headquarters.

Gibbs and his team strode into the building and were waved over by Hetty who was looking over Eric's shoulder. "We have found that the phone belonged to Mike Smith and when we hacked into his computer we also found this," Hetty then stepped aside to show the streaming video of Abby and her abductor.

Abby was on screen and sitting in a wooden chair, she seemed to be in a windowless room that only contained a table with two chairs, a large bed, and a rug. Her abductor was standing over her, it didn't look like she was tied to the chair but she wasn't moving, only following him with her eyes.

"Damnit, where is she," Gibbs asked between clenched teeth.

"We already checked a building that the law office was expanding into and there we found the real Mike Smith, dead."

"How the hell is that helpful?" Tony snapped.

"We have managed to figure out that Tom Smith, Mike Smith's nephew, is the one who has Abby and has been committing all the murders, now we have also managed to narrow down our search, Hanna, Callen, Kensi, and Dom are out searching the buildings Mike owned."

"We're going," Gibbs said and began to walk away.

"Send the map to my phone," McGee told Eric and followed Gibbs and the others out, casting one last look over his shoulder to the video of Abby.

……………….

"We have six more building to search boss, you really think we'll get to her in time?" Tony mumbled without even realizing what he was saying.

Gibbs turned to him sharply, "She is going to be okay Tony, we have to keep looking, we will find her, and she is very smart and knows how to keep herself alive." Just as Gibbs finished snapping at Tony his cell rang, "Yeah, Gibbs……okay," he snapped his phone shut.

"What?" Tony asked looking confused.

"That was Callen, Eric was able to read sign language, they believe she's in the building just up the street," halfway through his answer Gibbs had taken off in a sprint towards the building. He and Tony came up to the doors with guns drawn, Gibbs held his ear close to the door trying to hear anything from within, he stepped back and made like he was going to kick in the door, but Tony stopped him. Gibbs whirled around to face him, "What?" he barked.

Tony indicated above the door, "Wires," just as Tony voiced his find Gibbs' cell rang.

"Yeah?" he barked, he listened for a moment and then flipped it shut, "doors are bobby trapped, there's a skylight on the roof and a fire escape on the north side of the building."

Tony nodded and moved to the north of the building and he and Gibbs ascended the fire escape. They cautiously moved towards the skylight and once they stood over it they looked down, they were standing right over Abby. "How are we going to get in?"

Gibbs looked around the roof, completely at a loose, he knew that if they just jumped through outright they wouldn't be able to get a clear shot at the man, yet if they didn't bust through soon Abby might die. Gibbs spied a fire hose just as Tony stepped back up to the skylight in time to see the killer raise an axe to Abby's neck.

"Gibbs!" he yelled and was met with a fire hose in the face.

"Lower me with this," Gibbs ordered, he wrapped it around his waist and looked down, the killer was raising the axe just as Gibbs jumped through the window, he landed three shots in the killers chest successfully killing him. He jumped to the floor and rushed to Abby.

"Gibbs?!" she breathed as he came up to her.

"Abbs, you alright?" he asked, his voice had a very light quiver to it as he crouched down in front of her and placed his hand over hers.

"I'm okay now," she said with a smile and squeezed his hand with hers.

………………..

Back at NCIS: LA headquarters Abby was finishing her post incident medical evaluation while Gibbs and the others paced nervously waiting for her. More than once Eric received some cold stares from Gibbs and so he busied himself at his computer while he too waited for Abby to come into the office.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Abby said as she came into the room and rushed into Gibbs' arms, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Gibbs couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he held her against him and ran his hand over her head and kissed the top of her head, "I'm just glad you're alright Abbs," he sighed into her hair.

Abby smiled and untangled herself from him and went to Eric next, "And thank you Eric for helping them," she smiled and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I lowered Gibbs into the building," Tony said in a mock hurt tone.

"Oh Tony," Abby gushed and ran into his arms, knocking him slightly off balance, but Tony didn't care, he hugged his best friend tight and swung her in a small circle.

"I have to thank you all, otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now," Abby announced as she hugged everyone around her and gave them all kisses on the cheek. Abby saved her usual Abby hugs for her own team and family.

"Thanks for all your help Abby, sorry about you getting kidnapped," Callen said with a slight smile.

"You're welcome here any time Abby," Kensi threw in with her own warm smile.

"Next time we'll make sure you don't get kidnapped," Sam said with a chuckle.

Abby smiled, "Thanks again everyone, but I think it's time for me to go home."

Everyone called out goodbyes and were sad to see her leave, Abby turned at the door and waved goodbye one last time. Gibbs smiled to himself and put his arm around her waist to steer her away from the office and as he did so he pulled her against him slightly.

"I'm glad you're safe," he whispered to her as they followed the rest of the team.

Abby smiled and leaned into him, "I knew I'd be okay, I have the best agents in the world looking out for me, and you're not half bad yourself," she joked and knocked him lightly on his shoulder.

Gibbs chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head and signed to her, _I love you._

Abby smiled and signed back, _Love you too, thanks for saving my life._

"Hey no fair, I can't read that," Tony shot back to them with a smile.

Abby just chuckled and got into the backseat of the car, wanting to be in the middle, surrounded by her friends and family, somewhere she felt the safest, "I love you all," she sighed as they began to drive back to the airport and Abby let her head loll to the side as she fell into a light, and much needed sleep.

……………………..

**A/N: **So what did you think? And also, if you saw the NCIS: LA episode this story is based off of how did you like that? I, personally, think that Eric and Abby would be really cute together; it is extremely obvious that he likes her, a lot! Anyways, leave me a sweet little review!! And don't worry; I shall be updating my other stories soon!!


End file.
